SONIC BOOM Temporada 1:5
by ccaalake 248
Summary: Ocurrencias les espera a Sonic y demás personajes de la serie, quienes verán como soportar las historias que tengo preparados para ellos, o hasta que Sticks encuentre la forma de capturarme de nuevo, lo que pase primero.
1. Volley Silver (Parte 1)

**¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar? Lo último que recuerdo es que Tails estaba usando una Máquina para volver más rápido a Sonic, pero significaría que... No, una nueva temporada, lo dudo.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **¡Nueva temporada de Sonic Boom! Sí, y ahora que he vuelto debo continuar con mi fanfic "Seis son multitud". Sólo si supiera donde deje mis notas. Oh, hola a todos, sé que, me ausente un tiempo, para aquellos que aún se lo preguntan. Mi otra historia todavía está en curso así que no se preocupen, que después de terminar la última saga, le echare a fondo con esta que será una serie de capítulos lo más fiel que se pueda para los estándares de la serie; es decir, sin parejitas entre personajes, excepto el Sonamy que ya se vio bastante en la primera temporada. Por desgracia sólo avance la primera parte de este Capítulo, así que veremos como quedó. Disfrútenla.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1: El torneo Balón de Plata (parte 1)**

Nuestra pequeña historia de casi once minutos comienza con nuestro grupo de héroes paseando por el pueblo mientras conversaban.

\- Y vieron como sacó un conejo del sombrero, eso fue increíble —dice Knuckles emocionado.

\- Knuckles, repitió ese mismo truco durante todo el acto. Además, hasta parecía que había olvidado su maleta de trabajo y solo improvisaba, y muy mal —Amy cruza los brazos decepcionada.

\- Yo esperaba algo como que se quitase las piernas o que se quitara la cabeza y después se la comiera.

Todos voltean al oír las expectativas de Sticks algo asustados.

\- ¿Qué? —dice toda inocente.

De pronto un grito de propaganda atrae su atención, era Leroy la tortuga, quien entregaba folletos a cada animal antropomorfico que pasaba.

\- Y recuerden, en dos días se realizará el torneo anual de voley playa en la costa sur de la isla, allí se competirá por el título de campeones y tener la oportunidad de llevarse el gran premio.

Amy es la primera del grupo en acercarse lo suficiente para recibir el folleto.

\- Las reglas están escritas en la parte de atrás —seguido esto Leroy se va a buscar a más interesados.

Ella entonces empieza a leer en voz alta para todos.

\- "Saludos, el comité del club de actividades artísticas y deportivas los invita al XI torneo Silver Ball que se realiza cada año con el propósito de fomentar el deporte, también habrá concursos enfocados en desafiar la imaginación. Aquí una lista con todos los eventos..." Oh, así que es mañana, casi lo había olvidado.

\- Déjame ver eso —Sonic empieza a leer para sí mismo-. Que raro, ¿por qué nunca oí de ese evento?

\- Pues porque probablemente nunca te dio la gana de asistir, por eso —viéndolo con una mirada sería.

\- Ah, cierto —imaginándose a él durmiendo sobre su hamaca.

\- Pues yo no soy un "leedor" pero creo que el premio es un chilidog.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

Knuckles coloca su dedo sobre el dibujo de un chilidog arriba de las enormes letras que decían "DOTACIÓN DE UN AÑO"

La conversación continua en "Meh Burgers" con Sonic fantaseando con ganar el premio y disfrutando de un rico aperitivo con nada de mayonesa, a pedido de Amy, quien se disponía a leer las reglas.

\- Amy, ya llevas mucho rato leyendo esa cosa.

\- Lo siento Sticks, es que me gustaría participar en ese torneo, pero aquí dice que solo se permiten equipos de dos... —entonces ve la respuesta frente a ella-. ¡Sticks! ¿Te gustaría formar un equipo conmigo?

La proposición de Amy pone a Sticks dudosa por un segundo, pero luego accede.

\- Oye, ¿y qué hay de mí? —pregunta Sonic.

\- Oh vamos, tú puedes hacer equipo con Knuckles.

\- No puedo hacer equipo con Knuckles, ¿recuerdan lo que pasó la última vez?

 **Referencia al capítulo 25**

\- Y es por eso que Sticks y a mí nos irá bien, suerte.

Amy y Sticks se retiran, dejando a Sonic pensando si tener a Knuckles de compañero era buena idea; sin embargo, sus dudas aumentan cuando el equidna trata de comer su hamburguesa de lado, haciendo que el relleno se le vuelva a caer sin que él se diera cuenta.

\- ¿Eh, Knuckles?

\- Que pasa.

\- Tenemos que practicar si en verdad queremos ganar el premio.

\- Wow, "practicar" no es algo que Sonic diría,

\- Es porque esta competencia es muy seria, y para cosas serias, tengo que ponerme serio.

\- Yo también me pongo serio cuando hago ejercicio, y cuando trato de romper nueces con una roca.

Deciden practicar al costado de la casa de Tails, puesto que había una red de vóley ya instalada, y en lo que ellos hacían, Amy y Sticks practicaban igual.

En un pequeño resumen, Amy y Sticks leían el reglamento y en base a eso creaban sus estrategias. Mientras que Sonic se empezaba a frustrar como Knuckles era lento, a comparación de él.

Finalmente las chicas terminan su entrenamiento con un choque de palmas, mientras que Knuckles trataba de zafarse de la red que la había cubierto.

\- ¿Cómo fue que pasó esto? –pregunta Tails sacando la cabeza por la ventana de su taller.

\- No es mi culpa, Sonic me confundía con todos esos pases.

La situación andaba mal para el erizo azul, tanto que ni él mismo se podría creer lo que iba a hacer.

\- Bueno, Knuckles fue una buena práctica, pero ya es hora de cenar.

\- Ok, no te preocupes, yo puedo desatarme solo –moviendo las manos pegados a su cintura.

\- Sí, sé que lo harás. Adiós –y sale disparado en aquella ráfaga azul.

Tails se acerca para ayudar al equidna y ponerlo de pie.

\- Creí que eras bueno en el vóley playa.

\- ¿Lo soy?

\- Sí, tú y Sticks son los mejores jugadores que hay en el grupo. Pero Sonic no parecía trabajar en equipo, debe estar muy obsesionado con el premio.

\- Eso explica porque no me pasaba el balón, porque no… ¿Cómo se dice Tails?

\- Trabajar en equipo.

\- Sí, eso. En fin, gracias por la desenradera, nos vemos mañana en el Burger.

Knuckles toma el camino de la naturaleza para dirigirse a su casa, si es que existe, rascándose la cabeza si lo que dijo Tails es cierto.

\- ¿Debería dejar de hacer equipo con Sonic?

\- No deberías, Sonic es tu amigo, él confía en ti para ganar el premio.

Entonces un equidna blanco aparece en su hombro derecho haciéndole reflexionar.

\- No lo sé "Knuckles Bueno" –y entonces hace aparición el otro equidna-. ¡Knuckles Malo!

\- Sonic es solo un presumido, debes dejarlo.

\- Pero Amy dijo que debe haber doce por equipo.

\- Dos.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Quisiste decir "dos por equipo", puede que seamos tus consejeros pero no significa que seamos huecos como tú.

\- Oye, yo sé muy bien que no soy hueco, lo que sea que signifique.

\- Entonces porque no te has dado cuenta que acabas de caer en un pozo.

Los dos equidnas desaparecen dejando a Knuckles con el agua cubriéndole hasta la cintura. Entonces escucha una voz que sonaba como si alguien conspirando.

\- Ya te tengo Knugkwat, creíste que no notaría tu presencia. Ehm… Knuckles, ¿qué haces allí?

\- No lo sé, pero mejor salgo antes de que ocurra un accidente aquí.

Sticks le presta una cuerda y a través de una polea logra sacarlo con facilidad.

\- Uf, gracias Sticks, ahora, sabes cómo puedo llegar a casa.

\- Sí que eres increíble.

\- Gracias, creo.

\- Fue sarcasmo Knuckles. Creí que estarías con Sonic practicando para el torneo.

\- Ehm, él más bien terminó de practicar —se le queda viéndola por un rato.

\- Deja de mirarme tan raro.

\- Lo siento, es que no entiendo como logras entrenar con Amy tan bien.

\- Nada fue simple Knuckles, es más sencillo fabricar trampas para los Kungkwats que entrenar para un torneo de voley —alza el puño para acompañar sus palabras-. Solo se requiere tenacidad y persistencia, con esos dos poderosos aliados se puede lograr...

\- ¿Y dónde los encuentro?

\- ¿Qué? —baja el puño confusa.

\- A esos que mencionaste, a Tenessie y a Perci.

\- Un grillo acompaña el ambiente mudo, y finalmente Stocks apunta lejos con su dedo.

\- Largo de aquí Knuckles, estoy cansada y necesito dormir.

\- Ok, buenas noches.

Se oye a la tejón salvaje cerrar la puerta con fuerza en lo que el equina trataba de preguntarle algo más, y siendo inútil, decide tomar el primer sendero que ve hacia el bosque, preparándose una larga noche.

Mientras tanto Amy terminaba de guardar su equipo cuando recibe la visita del erizo azul.

\- Hola —saludando con una sonrisa forzada.

\- Ahora no me encuentro de humor Sonic, te veré mañana.

\- Vamos Amy, al menos escucha lo que tengo que decirte.

Ella toda cansada le abre la puerta ordenándole que lo esperase en la sala mientras se disponía a bañar. Es en ese momento en que los segundos parecían largos minutos que ponían a prueba la paciencia del erizo. Amy termina su ducha y pasa a la sala con una pijama rosa y una toalla en la cabeza sentándose a su costado.

\- Ya está, ¿qué querrías decirme?... ¡Sonic!

\- ¡Ah! ¡¿Qué?! —limpiándose los ojos para ver mejor-. Oh, cierto. Verás, sé que Sticks y tú son muy amigas y de seguro están trabajando duro para el torneo, pero me preguntaba si...

\- ¿Si qué?

* * *

 **Y Hasta aquí, espero su Comprensión Y Si Quieren que salga Lo Más Pronto la Continuación de "Seis son multitud" Dejen ALGÚN comentario. La continuación de esta posible salga el martes Así que nos vemos hasta entonces, quiero Decir. ¡Hasta LUEGI!**


	2. Volley Silver (Parte 2)

**CAPÍTULO 2: El torneo Balón de Plata (parte 2)**

En la mañana siguiente había una fila formándose para inscribir los distintos equipos que participarían en el torneo. Los últimos en llegar eran Sonic y los demás, aunque…

\- ¿Dónde diablos está Knuckles? –mirando a todos lados de brazos cruzados.

\- Tranquilo Sonic, falta mucho para que termine las inscripciones.

\- Sí, pero estamos perdiendo tiempo que podemos usar para… No, olvídalo.

Sticks, quien fue el último en verlo anoche trataba de buscar alguna explicación lógica.

\- De seguro lo tienen los Kungkwats, eso le pasa por no tener un talismán contra los Kungkwats, debemos desplegar todas nuestras unidades para erradicar el peligro –ve que todos la miran como siempre lo hacen-. Ya veremos cuando los Kungkwats nos invadan y controlen sus mentes para sus planes perversos, y…

\- Muy bien Sticks, ven que nos toca –jalándole del brazo.

Las dos chicas avanzan, pero entonces Amy voltea para ver a Sonic quien lo miraba con confianza, dándole a ella un nudo en la garganta.

Una hora después y Sonic seguía esperando al equidna. Tal tiempo de ausencia preocuparía a cualquiera, pero a él no le afectaba, lo alteraba, mirando la hora y siendo el único en la fila.

\- ¿Alguna pista de Knuckles? –pregunta Tails que pasaba para comprar cosas para su taller.

\- Bueno, estuve todo el día aquí, así que doy por hecho que no. Oye Tails, y si tú y yo formamos equipo.

\- No puedo, lo olvidas, me pidieron que sea el árbitro del juego.

\- ¿Y cómo fue que se le ocurrieron pedirte ese favor? Sin ofender.

\- Las cosas pasan porque sí, no puedo encontrar una teoría para todo, a diferencia de Sticks. Por cierto, me encontré con ella de paso, y se veía molesta. ¿Tú sabes por qué?

\- Ehhh…

Sonic decide no contestar mirando hacia otro lado. Tails lo mira algo dudoso, pero sigue su camino despidiéndose de su amigo.

\- Las inscripciones están a punto de cerrar –dice Beaver, el castor.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! Pero si dijeron que cerraban a las cinco –indicando el cartel que se encontraba en la entrada.

Beaver se acerca al cartel y mueve el cinco para convertirlo en un dos.

\- Ay, estos niños. Lo siento, si no viene su compañero de equipo, me temo que…

\- ¡Un momento!

Entonces hace su aparición, volando por los cielos llega el Dr. Eggman quien era acompañado por sus dos robots: Orbot y Cubot.

\- ¡Eggman! –poniéndose en guardia para atacar.

\- Puedes calmarte erizo. Po-por qué piensas que vengo aquí sólo para enfrentarte a ti y a tu banda. He venido para inscribirme.

\- ¿Y para que querrías participar?

\- El premio es una dotación de un año de chilidogs, ¿cierto?

\- Sí.

\- Y a ti te gusta los chilidogs, ¿cierto?

\- ¿Sí?

\- Allí está la razón. No se requiere ciencia para saberlo. Ahora, si me disculpas, debo inscribir a mí y a mi Volley-bot para el torneo.

\- Lo siento, no se permiten robots en la competencia.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Eso es ridículo, donde dice que está prohibido.

\- Lo dice en la parte de atrás del folleto.

Eggman gruñe entre dientes, discutiendo con Beaver en vano sobre la participación injusta de su robot, mientras que Sonic veía los pocos minutos que faltaban para cerrar las inscripciones. Entonces, como medida desesperada agarra la pluma sobre la mesa y escribe en la lista de participantes a su equipo.

\- Listo Eggman, ya nos inscribí.

En medio del griterío, las palabras de Sonic llegan a cerrar la discusión.

\- ¡Tú hiciste qué! –no mostrándose muy alegre.

\- Bueno Sr. Eggman, sólo tiene que firmar para confirmar su presencia.

Él sostiene la tablilla y la pluma con enojo, se da la vuelta un rato mientras medita. De repente, suelta una risita.

\- Oh, por supuesto, será genial. Je, je, je –y termina firmando.

\- Muy bien, las inscripciones cierran justo… Ahora.

\- ¡Sonic!

Viniendo con toda prisa aparece en el peor momento. Sonic se veía muy arrepentido además de sentir cólera.

\- Knuckles, he tratado de comunicarte contigo, ¿dónde diablos has estado?

Bueno, no me lo creerías…

 _*INICIO DEL FLASHBACK*_

 _\- Hola criaturitas, podrían decirme donde queda el pueblo._

 _La imagen de Knuckles de pronto da un giro de 180 grados, mostrando que estaba atado de cabeza en medio de un montón de criaturas rojas con orejas de punta, cubiertos con telas escocesas y colmillos pequeños, quienes emitían gruñidos agudos en lo que uno por diferencia quien parecía ser el líder da la siguiente orden._

\- _Comámoslo._

 _Para la siguiente escena se ve al equidna colocado encima de una fogata dando vueltas como un pollo._

\- _Lo único bueno de todo esto es que huelo delicioso, pero podrían al menos permitirme dar un último mensaje a mis amigos._

 _Las criaturitas se disponen a destruir el comunicador de Knuckles mientras hablaba._

\- _Oh, a Tails no le va a gustar eso, y posiblemente Sonic piense que me quede dormido y espere que le dé una explicación de mi tardanza, aunque seguramente termine no recordarlo bien y este recuerdo jamás vuelva a ser contado sino hasta el capítulo 6._

 _*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*_

\- ¿Y bien? –pregunta Sonic.

\- Ehm, digamos que no me lo creerías. Pero vine lo más rápido que pude para poder inscribirnos.

\- Muy tarde, animalejo extraño –Eggman se pone al costado de él, colocando una mano en su hombro-, debes saber que Sonic y yo participaremos como equipo este año.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Sonic, ¿por qué?

\- No me dejaste otra opción, no aparecías y debía buscar un compañero. Quiero ganar ese premio Knuckles.

Su amigo ya empezaba a irse todo desilusionado hasta que el castor Beaver da el siguiente anuncio.

\- Esperen un momento, hay 15 equipos inscritos, por lo que aún queda un cupo disponible, y las reglas nos obligan a que llenemos el cupo.

\- ¿Quiere decir que aun puedo participar? –mostrándose Knuckles esperanzado.

Y siendo coincidencia, pasa a su lado su viejo amigo Mike conocido por todos como "sólo un tipo".

\- Muy bien, elijo a Mike como compañero.

\- Estupendo, ¿para qué? –dice Mike todo inocente.

Firman los dos dando oficialmente cerrada las inscripciones. Knuckles y Mike se chocan las manos marcando así una nueva alianza, y cuyas miradas mostraban determinación en el primer momento, tanto que el resto de los pobladores notaban la luz que emitían ambos

\- Espera un momento –interrumpe Sonic el momento alegre-, quiere decir que aunque no me hubiese inscrito, ¿las inscripciones hubiesen estado abiertas hasta ocupar los cupos?

\- Sé que parece injusto pero nunca pensamos que esto pasaría.

Sonic se da cara contra su propia mano notando que todo parecía ir de mal en peor.

\- Oh, vamos erizo, ya es hora de prepararnos.

Dándole una palma en la espalda Sonic reacciona muy confundido mientras veía a Knuckles irse al otro lado. Las cosas no parecían andar bien, y tanto Sonic como el resto de personajes iban a pasar por un conflicto de trabajo en equipo. Esto nos lleva a casa de Sticks, quien no paraba de destruir sus cosas por la ira contenida, y durante este ataque de rabia, Amy entra de improviso.

\- Hola Sticks, espero no interrumpir nada –esquiva una lámpara que le avienta Sticks-. Entiendo, estás molesta.

\- Cómo pudiste hacer un trato con él Amy.

\- Te dije sólo lo que pasó, no lo he decidido aún.

\- Pues supongo elijas no aceptar su petición de perder ante él en la final.

\- Muchas cosas pueden pasar Sticks, puede que Sonic no llegue a la final, entonces nosotras podremos ganar por nuestra cuenta.

\- Has visto el show últimamente, obviamente Sonic estará en la final **-¿Ok?-.** Quiero ese trofeo Amy, encajaría perfecto en mi colección de cosas brillantes

El lado bondadoso de Amy por ayudar a otros lo dominaba, pero ser manipulada por los deseos de Sonic por algo tan artificial como un chilidog ponía enferma a su amiga.

\- Como sea, te veré mañana, así que espero que no se te ocurra perder a propósito, porque lo sabré –soltando un gruñido de tejón salvaje.

Amy se retira con varias dudas en la cabeza que lo llevarían a invadir su mente hasta el día siguiente, cuya mañana desayunaban en sus respectivas casas. Tails enciende su máquina quien le prepara su uniforme de árbitro, Amy se ponía sus muñequeras y su uniforme de equipo color verde, Sticks hace lo mismo aunque al comienzo tuvo problemas.

\- Sé que tratas de dominar mi mente, objeto de algodón sintético con tintes verdes y con un olor muy sospechoso.

Mientras… que Knuckles despierta en casa de Mike puesto que le preocupaba perderse de nuevo y no llegar a tiempo al evento. En cuanto a Sonic…

\- ¡Despierta Piña Azul!

\- Eggman, ¿qué haces en mi casa?

\- Somos un equipo, ¿recuerdas? Debemos prepararnos ya que nuestra alianza temporal no tiene ninguna estrategia. Ah, y no te preocupes, prepare nuestras camisas de equipo.

Cubot se acerca y le presenta un par de camisas rojas con el logo de Eggman y la imagen de un erizo azul siendo aplastado por un robot.

\- No tuve tiempo de pensar en otra imagen porque no pensé que formaríamos equipo.

\- Debes estar loco si piensas que voy a vestir eso.

\- Ja, ja, pues me temo que las reglas obligan a vestir un uniforme de equipo, así que…

\- La próxima vez leeré las reglas antes de meterme en un lío como este. ¡Dame eso!

El día transcurre hasta el mediodía en la playa, donde se ven las caras los cinco amigos, y Eggman, y Mike.

\- Hola chicos, ¿listos para participar? –dice Tails llevando el uniforme de blanco y negro.

\- Sonic, quiero que sepas que lo que pasó en aquella noche… Me temo que lo voy a rechazar.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Digo, ¿ah sí?

Amy ve a Sticks, quien le sonríe y le toma de la mano para llevarlo a la arena pues ellas estaban en el primer encuentro.

\- Ok, me toca ir también, espero ver una competencia justa.

Algunos de los equipos se encontraban sentados en la banca observando el partido, donde Amy y Sticks manejaban con facilidad el balón. Knuckles y Mike practicaban pases simples, mientras que Eggman estaba…

\- ¿Dónde está Eggman? –se pregunta el erizo.

\- Aquí

\- ¿Qué haces allá arriba?

\- Eh nada, tan sólo pruebo estos equipos de luces. Nada malvado.

Sonic conocía bien a Eggman, pero no podría descubrirlo frente a todos, ya que requeriría sacarlo del equipo y eso le impediría ganar el premio. Sin embargo, había dos posibilidades, una sería que las trampas Eggman lo ayudarían a ganar el torneo, el cual sería la única ventaja de tenerlo de compañero, pero la otra…

\- ¡Sonic y Eggman! Presentarse a la cancha para el partido –los llama Tails a través de los parlantes.

\- ¿Ya nos toca? Eso fue rápido. Vamos Cara Huevo.

\- Voy detrás de ti. Je, je, je.

Ve en la pantalla gigante que tanto las chicas como Knuckles y Mike pasaron a la siguiente ronda. Sonic se pone en posesión para sacar el balón.

El equipo contrario, conformado por Comedy Chimp y su asistente de programa, no eran realmente unos oponentes difíciles; sin embargo, la falta de trabajo de equipo de parte de Sonic y Eggman los hacía ganar los primeros puntos.

\- Demonios Eggman, ve donde cae la bola.

\- No, tú ve por donde cae la pelota –justo cuando esta cae para darle otro punto en contra.

\- Rrgggh, no tengo tiempo para esto –entonces Sonic se dispone a dar saltos cerca de la red.

Durante los siguiente pases, cada vez que iban al lado de Sonic hacía mates sin esperar que Eggman lo tocase, y pues, con esa estrategia logran vencer al otro equipo por muy poco.

\- ¡Y los ganadores son Sonic y Eggman!

El público aplaude por otro entretenido partido, incluso los robots del Dr. Eggman, quienes apuntaban al público con armas para que aplaudiesen a su creador se mostraban emocionados.

\- Vaya trabajo en equipo. Por si no lo han notado fue sarcasmo –dice Knuckles al acercarse a Sonic.

\- Je, sí, sigue practicando grandulón, no quisiera presumir pero creo que ya tengo el premio ganado en la bolsa, nos vemos Knuckles.

Se retira para poder echarse en una de las hamacas puestas alrededor del lugar. Mientras que Amy lo veía con desilusión por lo que Sticks se le acerca y le susurra al oído.

\- ¿Estás molesta?

\- ¿Qué? No, es sólo que Sonic…

\- Es más presumido de lo normal.

\- No.

\- No te gusta que haga equipo con Eggman.

\- No.

\- Trabaja para los Kungkwats.

\- No.

\- ¿Te gusta Sonic? –Amy se sonroja-. No, olvídalo, son locuras que digo, a veces ocurre.

\- Sí –dice sarcástica Amy-, a veces.

El torneo sigue, de ocho equipos se reducen a cuatro, done una de las semifinales se da entre las chicas contra Knuckles y Mike.

\- Muy bien, como bien voy avisando antes de cada partido, quiero un juego limpio, sin trampas –ve que nadie le dirige la mirada-. Eh, ¿chicos?

Tails no vuelve a tratar y toca el silbato.

\- Vaya, vaya, parece que tendremos que ensuciarnos las manos… –Punto de Amy-. Aún no estaba listo. ¿Por qué no hiciste nada Mike?

\- Lo siento.

\- No importa sólo recuerda cubrir mi espalda.

 _Unos treces puntos después._

\- Un punto más y el equipo de las chicas gana el partido.

\- Oh, por favor, ahora también es el narrador.

No, ese es mi trabajo, en fin, Sticks saca el pase, y Knuckles comienza a colocarse para recibirla; sin embargo, en pleno momento en que pasa al otro lado de la red el balón se congela en el aire.

\- ¿Ahh? –dice Knuckles confundido.

El público también se queda sorprendido viendo que efectivamente la pelota no se movía en aquel espacio. Amy mira a Tails para que haga una decisión sobre el asunto.

\- Ehh, yo, en el reglamento no dice nada sobre balones estáticos, así que sólo, ¿continúen?

Knuckles ve la oportunidad y salta para hacer un mate difícil de esquivar marcando el primer punto para su equipo.

\- Un punto para el equipo de los chicos.

A Amy no le preocupaba tener un punto menos de diferencia, pero esa actitud cambiaría en el siguiente saque ya que nuevamente se volvía a congelar en el aire.

\- ¡¿Pero cómo?!

El equidna vuelve a hacer de las suyas y gracias a su tamaño es el único en el campo en llegar a la altura y marcar los mates.

\- De seguro es obra de…

\- ¡Los Kungkwats!

\- No Sticks, de Eggman.

\- A sí, también es una opción.

Ven a Eggman y Sonic sentados en la banca, ambos tranquilos, Amy apunto al del bigote acusándolo de hacer trampa.

\- Oh, vamos. Creen que metería un artefacto volador dentro del balón para que uno de mis robots estratégicamente oculto lo controlase y nos favoreciera en el torneo.

\- De hecho eso explicaría nuestras dos primeras victorias, Carahuevo –todo el mundo los miran sospechosos-. O eso o soy muy bueno.

Tails agarra el balón y decide abrirlo para revisar. Y desafortunadamente no encuentra nada.

\- No veo nada, tráiganle otro balón para acá.

Aun así, la solución de Tails tampoco fue efectiva, el partido siguió siendo favorable para Knuckles y Mike hasta que el partido se mantuvo empate.

\- Ok, el siguiente equipo que marque pasará la final.

Amy no encuentra el sentido de seguir jugando bajo las trampas de Eggman. Pero entonces Sticks se le acerca y le susurra al oído.

\- Tengo una idea, sólo prepárate a recibir el balón y mandarlo al otro lado.

\- Pero el balón se congelara.

\- No esta vez –Sticks se queda mirando al público muy pensante.

Tails da la orden y Mike saca el balón, al mismo momento que Sticks lanza su bumerán. Amy recibe el balón y lo manda al otro lado e increíblemente la trayectoria sigue. Knuckles a las justas logra salvarla y el partido sigue de manera justa, y al ser así, Sticks termina el juego dando con fuerzas hacia la cara de Mike y que al revotar contra el suelo les da la victoria.

\- Y las chicas pasan a la final –dando el pitazo de la victoria.

Knuckles se muestra frustrado por la derrota aunque luego de unos segundos se distrae con un plato decorado con chispas brillantes.

\- Oh, quiero uno de estos, por favor.

En cuanto a las chicas Amy se siente aliviada de haber ganado, pero se pregunta lo siguiente.

\- ¿Qué hiciste Sticks?

\- Todos me creían loca, pero… –se acerca donde el público-. Aquí está la prueba.

\- ¡¿Quién es él?!

\- Te presento al rey de los Kungkwats –sosteniéndolo mareado de las orejas-. Este tiene el poder de manejar la realidad y mover objetos con la mente.

Siendo rey también era pequeño y mostrándose indefenso produce en Amy una lástima.

\- No te dejes engañar con sus ojos Amy.

\- Por favor, no me hagáis daño, sólo quería devolverle el favor a nuestro hermano mayor.

\- ¿Quién, Knuckles? –pregunta Amy.

\- Sí, sin él y su objeto de metal nunca hubiésemos descubierto uno de los platillos más deliciosos que hemos probado.

A lo lejos se veía a un grupo de esos Kungkwats persiguiendo a un par de robots de Eggman correr por sus vidas, a lo cual Sticks termina explicando.

\- Su comida favorita es el metal, por eso es que mis trampas so totalmente caseras.

\- Pero prometemos no molestar, nos iremos en paz si a cambo nos dan un buen puñado de esos seres de metal.

\- Hecho –y Amy le estira la mano para sellar el trato.

Sticks lo suelta haciendo ese gesto con los dedos diciendo "te estoy vigilando". Knuckles regresa para hacer presencia y los Kungkwats lo reciben con aplausos y lo cargan para llevarlo a su asiento entre el público. Las chicas voltean para ver la otra semifinal, pero entonces unas caras de sorpresa se apoderan de ellas cuando ven que el partido termino.

\- Eggman y Sonic ganan y pasan a la final.

Amy ve todo como si no lo creyera y solo estaba acompañado de la cara de Sticks, como diciendo: "Te lo dije"

\- La final se dará a cabo dentro de unos 20 minutos –bajando Tails de la silla.

Durante el receso ocurrían los eventos de manualidades que mantenían distraído a los pueblerinos. Knuckles y sus nuevos amigos caminaban por las tiendas mientras que Sticks los seguía como seguridad, Tails y Zooey estaban conversando en las mesas del Meh Burger; y Amy, seguía a escondidas a Eggman quien no parecía hacer nada en la hamaca cerca de la playa.

\- ¿Qué haces Amy?

Ella salta por el susto que le da Sonic al descubrirlo.

\- Sólo trato de saber que trampas organiza Eggman para que tú ganes, con trampas.

\- Oye, sé que no confías en Eggman… Okay, nadie confía en Eggman. Dudo mucho que haga trampa para ayudarme. Deja de hacer tanto problema.

\- Pues entonces hazte a la idea, Sticks y yo ganaremos, y ya veremos si Eggman no trata de hacer de las suyas.

Amy se retira molesta dejando a Sonic pensando si lo ocurrido durante el día ya estaba planeado, decide ponerse por última vez el ridículo polo rojo de Eggman.

\- ¡Y volvemos para la final del torneo de Vóley Silver! –el público acompaña a Tails con gritos y aplausos-. De este lado, Amy y Sticks –el público aplaude con gracia-. Y del otro lado, Sonic y Eggman –el público entonces los abuchea.

\- Por qué siempre dice tu nombre primero –reclama Eggman.

\- Eh, tal vez porque es mi amigo y porque mi nombre está en el título del fanfic.

Los dos equipo se miran, Eggman trata de asustar a Sticks con su mirada malvada, pero esta se la devuelve con su gruñido, mientras que Sonic miraba con seriedad a Amy quien al principio se mantenía dudosa sobre sus sospechas sobre el Eggman, pero finalmente reacciona y ajusta sus muñequeras.

\- Saca primero las chicas.

El público calla, todos miran a Amy respirando para calmar sus nervios, y entonces, y entonces…

\- Volley-bot, ¡Ataca!

\- ¡¿Qué?! –dice Sonic.

Todos empiezan a correr para cubrirse mientras que Sonic salva a Amy de un balón encendido en llamas.

\- Lo siento Sonic, pero ya pasaron casi diez minutos y ya me empezaba a aburrir por lo que haré esto.

Oprime aquel botón en su muñeca y el bot especial apunta con su cañón hacia las tiendas y la caja que llevaba el premio especial del torneo. Sonic trata de ir contra él pero el ejército de robo-insectos se mete en medio. El cañón dispara primero contra los chilidogs, pero nuestro erizo azul corre y trata de destruirlo; sin embargo, la jugada se le devuelve cuando este estalla y suelta varias cuerdas que lo atrapan, y cuyas pesas en los extremos lo mantenían inmóvil contra la arena.

\- Caíste redondo Piña Azul, y justo a tiempo, la marea empieza a subir a esta hora.

\- No si lo impedimos Eggman –Amy y los demás se juntan-. Bien este es el plan; Knuckles, Sticks, distraigan a esos robo-insectos de Eggman; Tails, desactiva al robot gigante, yo iré a salvar a Sonic.

\- Tengo una idea mejor, eso y ya no nos queda tiempo.

\- Pueden por favor de romper la cuarta pared.

\- Yo hablaba de la cena Tails, pero buen punto. Adelante mi gente.

Y así, la gente pequeña de colmillos va a hacer la diferencia en la batalla. Orbot y Cubot se ponen detrás de Eggman asustados.

\- Suéltenme idiotas –ve que todo está empezado a salirle mal para él- . Bueno, nunca espero esto.

De lo que pudo haber sido una batalla larga e indecisa, se convirtió en una pelea de comedia, quedando sólo el robot especial de Eggman, el cual…

\- ¡Yahhh! -¿en serio?

En fin, al parecer sólo basto un martillazo para dejarlo fuera de combate, y Sonic escapa de la trampa con la fuerza de Knuckles.

\- Gracias, ahora ¿puedes lanzarse con todas tus fuerzas hacia él?

Sonic sale volando y choca contra el móvil del bigotudo devolviéndolo a su guarida.

Todo acabó, al igual que el torneo.

\- Ya que Eggman se fue, y por no presentarse, los ganadores de este año son, Amy y Sticks.

La gente aplaude y rápidamente se retiran pues el lugar quedó destruido dejando a nuestros héroes limpiar el lugar.

\- ¿Por qué tenemos que limpiar?

¡Porque yo lo digo! Aunque ustedes no me vean… porque Sticks me vuelve a mirar raro. Eh… Oh, Sonic se le acerca a disculparse.

\- Lo siento Amy, por… ya sabes.

\- Sí… Lo sé. Y no te preocupes que compartiré el premio con ustedes chicos –viendo el enorme paquete.

Y pues parece que todo terminó regularmente bien, a menos que cierto robot gigante, en sus últimos momentos de vida se destruyese junto con los chilidogs.

\- Ohhh –dicen todos con cansancio.

* * *

 **HASTA LUEGI**


End file.
